Naruto's holidays
by narutokyuubi8000
Summary: What happens on holidays for naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was in bed just laying down thinking 'what did I have to do' it came to him 'oh crud it's Christmas oh no got to get the gifts (shopping list ahead)'. He ran outside and had tons of gifts.

He got Tenten 1000 paper bombs (she is going on a killing spree), Sasuke a good book, Sakura a necklace with a pink dragon, Hinata a necklace to compliment her eyes, Ino a dress she has been begging her parents for, Kiba a new chew toy, Akamaru a biscuit, Tsunade 52 bottles of sake, Shino a rare bug that there is only one known of, Shikamaru a week off card, Kakashi newest icha icha paradise book, Choji 1000 bags of chips, Ayame and Teuchi more noodles and naruto, Kurenai new clothes, Asuma new blades that are very sharp.

He then went home and lies on his bed then closes his eyes and slept. He woke up again at 7:00 A.M. everyone was happy kakashi and Shikamaru were partying. The crowd yelled "HAPPY CHRISTMAS THANK YOU SANTA". Every sensei was surprised by the gifts. He wasn't happy he went to ichiraku stand. Naruto said sadly "miso pork with extra naruto ramen please". Ayame noticed this and asked "what is wrong naruto-kun?" He said "nothing" just as he said that sakura walked in. Naruto said "Hi sakura-Chan want to come by my house?" Sakura yelled "Sure… in a million years". Naruto frowns and says "good by sakura" and he didn't even eat any ramen. She frowned at the Chan and his mask breaking.

Then he started walking away when a guy slammed him into the wall naruto screamed in pain. He was then dragged into an alley. The guy said "HERE IS YOUR CHRISTMAS GIFT… A BEATING!" Naruto was being beaten into the ground while sakura stared scared for my life. Then more and more came until half of the whole village was attacking. Naruto ran home as fast as a cheetah and locked the door. That didn't save him someone threw a bottle lit on fire with beer in it. He jumped out the window on fire. He ran until he got to the gates he had to do 52 laps and got exhausted. When ninja came it was do or die moment. He ran another hour. His legendary stamina was out.

Naruto was panting "please don't hurt me please". The village didn't listen so he was beaten into the ground. Even after that they kept going. He thought today was the day he died. He lay there 99% killed in his mindscape. He was staring into the water crying saying "why?" The Kyuubi said sadly "**I'm sorry kid"**. Naruto said "Thanks for being my friend on nights I'm really lonely". He walked into the cage and hugged him. Kyuubi was surprised but said "**Your welcome kit"** then hugged him back. He went back to reality to check. He was okay but very bloody. He walked home (not easy ) and went home. Then thought 'Humanities savior is 99% killed, Konoha is now dead to me'.


	2. valentines day

'I DON'T OWN NARUTO'

Listen to castle on a cloud while reading this it adds to the book.

Naruto has never came out since that fatal day but they all felt killer intent and heard yells of screams coming from that house. Only for missions he has come out but he was still never seen only his team saw him but never his face. He used to wear orange and black. Now he only wears a black coat with 9 foxes on it, that coat goes to touch the ground it also covers his arms and neck. Also he wears black gloves. At night he put chocolates at their door steps, akamaru got a heart shaped bone.

1:00 P.M.

Naruto then travel all the way to his training grounds. It has holes everywhere and a waterfall. He found one day while traveling to hide from villagers. He then took his coat and gloves off. He then started his training off with 10,000 push-ups, 10,000 curl ups, and 10,000 pull ups. When he finished he would always try to increase the strength of the rasengan. He started training when it started changing its form "what the he-"**KABOOOOOM. **The whole village saw it. Naruto opens his eyes and sees the crater all you heard when he moved was **crack** from the rock he was stock in, but he got out and was bleeding a lot it was like a fountain. Every ninja stared at naruto in shock. All his friends ran in but naruto put up a force field. Then put on his coat all friends were scared what they saw, his eyes had no life at all like the soul left nothing but a hollow box. He put his force field down and spoke "leave all of you!" His friends stared as they saw him put 50,000 pounds on his coat he couldn't move he was stuck so he put 10 ponds instead. He got up passed them and no one dare speak a word. He headed home so no one saw him only a trail of blood.

3:00 P.M.

He headed back over to his area and took his coat, glove, pants, and shirt off. He then jumped into the river. Then he sensed someone, it was sakura. She saw he stopped coming on missions. He had decided to leave the team. She saw his face, no smile. Sakura said "Hello naruto" once he passed her everything went black. When she wakes it was 10:00 P.M. she looked around pink room then she starts to cry. She then runs outside to go to his house again and knock on his door.

That is it, no more bad comments though you can give me how to make it better or wow naruto and sakura new o.c. next time on this book.


End file.
